World Domination
by lollizuu
Summary: Uhhhh.... The Cullens dominate the world. Yeah, real surprising considering the name.


**Hey! Here is another World Domination story. You may have read others from JasperHaleForever. Well, yeah. And, go Power Rangers go!**

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

Power Rangers Go!

The Power Rangers had recently been asked to join the World Domination. Yay! The Cullens have been plotting away trying to figure out how they are going to dominate the world. They decided to begin at Walmart. Walmart was an opponent for them and was succeeding. THey had stores EVERYWHERE! The Cullens wanted to be inconspicuous in case the Volturri decided to interfere. If the Cullens admitted to the world that they were vampires, they would surely die. That would not be a good thing if they wanted to take over the world. So, instead the Cullens easily told the Power Rangers that the Walmart stores were bad guys. The power rangers immediately agreed to the plan.

"Hey Red Power Ranger" Said Blue Ranger. "You go in and I'll stand guard right here. I'll make sure nobody escapes. Ok? Now, you Yellow Power Ranger, please go buy a lighter and start lighting everyone on fire. Orange Power Ranger, stay out here with me. We will burn the outside with this my awesome laser. Ok, everyone GO!!"

"But Red Power Ranger-"

"No buts!"

"But what about those innocent people that will be killed in the store..."

"They are NOT innocent if they shop at Walmart. Alice told me..." he looked up into the sky, obviously remembering Alice fake-flirting with him to persuade him to kill the people. He didn't know about Jasper...

"Yeah! Your precious Alice! Ha! You would do _anything _for her." Red Power Ranger's face reddened. Or at least it would have if it wasn't covered in the red mask.

"That is not the point!! Now, I am your leader, and I said GOOOO!!"

I chuckled from my hiding place. At least this was going to work. They all will HAVE to listen to Red. I mean he really is the boss. I guess my flirting really did work. I really didn't like him, at all. But I wasn't going to break it to him now. I'll do that _after_ they help us destroy Walmart.

"It's not even to tell him then." Came Edward's voice from behind me. He could read minds. I was used to it. It was kind of annoying though, having him know all my secrets. "Hey! It's not my fault I read minds. Just like its not your fault you can tell the future."

"I know, but I have stuff I'd rather keep to myself thank you very much." I responded "Now just watch. This could be amusing. Too bad all these people have to die."

"They are _evil_. It's a good thing they are dying."

"I thought that was just the story we were telling the Pows. Not real..."

"No really. Walmart is really dangerous. THe people in there are better off dead. I mean, Walmart is taking over people's minds. You know who owns it, right?" I shook my head, so he told me "The alien creatures. The souls. They catch you and put another soul in you. This soul fights to take you out of their mind. These aren't really humans anymore. They are aliens. Just look at their eyes if you don't believe me. Here." And with that he passed me a small light.

"What do I do with this?"

"Shine it in their eyes. You'll notice if they are aliens. Their eyes are-" He suddered "Not normal. Not at all."

"Okay, well. The fun is about to begin. Let's watch the pows."

There were only the two left now. The Red one and the Orange one. They were using their lasers to catch the small trees next to the store on fire. _What idiots. They are supposed to get the store on fire. Not the plants._ I thought.

"Yeah. Idiots."

Now, they were catching the car next to the building on fire. The red one shot at the Mercedes, but it wouldn't do anything.

"Oh crap. Bella. Is. In. That. Mercedes. I. Gave. It. To. Her. When. Her. Old. Car. Broke. Well, actually I broke it, but that was only because I wanted her to have a new, missle-proof one. Just in case. Good thing now. Well, I am going to go get her car and her over here right now because I do not want him to scratch the paint with his laser. Well, it probably wouldn't, but whatever." And with that he swept passed me and walked at human speed towards the car. He knocked on the window and was let in a few seconds afterward. Then, the car moved away and out of sight. The Red Pow just stood there unmovingly, gaping at Edward.

"Uhhhh. Red Power Ranger? Earth to Red." He put his hand in front of Red's face and moved it up and down, trying to get his attention.

"Oh yes. Yes." he said waking up from the temporary shut down of his brain. "Back to work. Let's light a fire on Walmart. Shall we?"

Then they began working around the whole building. It took a while. Soon, enough, everything was on fire. _Yes, it's working. No more souls! No more WALMART! _I thought.

After sitting there for a while, I got a vision...

_The Building burns down. Everything is gone. Power Rangers are gone. Souls are gone. Walmart is gone. Wait...Power Rangers are gone. Where are they? _

_I hear footsteps coming up behind me. They are way too loud to be a vampire. Way too loud to be a Cullen. "Bella" I ask, but it is not her scent._

_"Nope, it is I, Orange Power Ranger. They others have been defeated. They have died in the great fire." The guy, who I now knew was Orange, said behind me._

_"Well, why didn't you die" I asked, a little frustrated._

_"I stayed outside with Master Red. He realized soon after about how lighting the outside would affect the inside. He said to wait out here, and if he ever returned, tell the others what happened."_

_"Well, you don't seem upset."_

_"Neither do you."_

_"Touche."_

_"And he also wanted me to tell you something." I waved my hand for him to continue, "He wanted me to tell you that he loved you"_

_Well that was unexpected. Wow. I almost burst out laughing, but somehow, I managed to control my laughter. "Okay."_

_"And give you something..."_

_"Well, what do I get?" I asked, impatiently._

_He took a small ring out of his pocket. It didn't look that expensive. Fake gold, and a fake diamond. I think. "Here. He was going to ask you to marry him. This is real gold and a real diamond."_

_Okay. This was getting better and better. I tried to hold in my laughter, but it didn't work. I just started laughing. I was laughing for so long. For a while, Orange started to interrupt me, but he apparently gave up. When I was done, I had tears streaming down my eyes. I looked around, but couldn't see Orange. I guess he left, when I laughed and never stopped. I had a feeling I was never gonna see him again._

I woke up from the vision with a start. Dazed, I looked around. Was the Walmart store on fire? No. It wasn't. It was burnt to the ground. At that moment, I decided not to wait for Orange to come around. Instead, I decided to go look for Edward and Bella. I followed Bella's scent, not really paying attention to where I was going. Finally, I ended up in the meadow. Oh, this is where they were. I looked around, trying to find them. Finally, I spotted them laying on the ground of the far side of the meadow. Wow! What were they doing?

"Uhhhh..." I asked "Did I interrupt something?"

* * *

**Hey! I am talking to 11MM on the phone right now. You should check out her _Cullen Games_ story. It's funny. Well, yeah. Please review. Hahaha! Tell me the truth!! EABAWBTS! YAY! Wow! That was the weirdest story I have ever written ever. Maybe I won't try that again. Tell me what you think! Ugh. Don't be too hard. Oh yeah! Please vote on my poll. It'll close soon.**


End file.
